Game Life
by Rhistal
Summary: Rebelion Online, Sebuah game VRMMORPG yang akan mengubah hidupmu menjadi lebih baik. Namikaze Naruto, seorang pencundang, penakut, dan anti sosial tapi hebat dalam game, dia akan membuktikan bahwa Game adalah tantangan.


Game Life

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, VRMMORPG!, OOC!, Typo! , Alur berantakan! , Dll.

Sumary : Rebelion Online, sebuah game VRMMORPG yang akan merubah hidupmu menjadi lebih baik. Namikaze Naruto seorang pecundang , penakut , dan Anti sosial tapi hebat dalam Game. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa Game adalah tantangan

Chapter 1 : Rebelion Online

 **[ Swallow Strike ]**

Sebuah skill Yang menitik beratkan keindahan dan daya hancur serangan, Skill yang hanya dimiliki oleh para warrior yang sudah mencapai Lvl 300+ itu maju dengan cepat dan indah kearah depan.

Skill itu mengarah pada seorang Player yang Sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa Karena kondisi yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertarung, dia hanya pasrah saat Skill Lvl atas itu mengenai tubuh Virtualnya dengan Telak.

 _ **Buum**_

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari dia"

"Aku sudah menebak siapa yang akan menang"

"Dasar Player bodoh"

Seperti itulah suasana yang ada di Koloseum Battle PvP yang ada di Game VRMMORPG bernama Divine Soul Magic. PvP disini berbentuk sebuah koloseum, para Player yang tidak bertarung di izinkan untuk menonton lewat Tribun Koloseum, Para pemain yang mendaftar akan dipilih acak oleh Sistem.

 _ **Dring**_

 _ **Selamat, anda memenangkan PvP. Peringkat tidak bertambah karena sudah mencapai Max. Hadiah akan dikirim langsung kedalam Inventori.**_

 _ **Leave PvP :...**_

"Ya"

 _ **Dring**_

 _ **Anda akan dipindahkan keluar Koloseum dalam waktu 10 detik.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris saphire yang menjadi pemenang dalam PvP itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Dia menatap tubuh Virtual miliknya yang bisa dibilang Karakter dengan Lvl dan Aksesoris yang tinggi.

"Status"

Cahaya berkumpul didepan tubuh Player itu dan menampilkan berbagai informasi.

 _ **Name : Kitsune**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Job : Warrior**_

 _ **Lvl : 400 ( Max )**_

 _ **Tittle : King ( All status +200 )**_

 _ **Str : 1568 + 200**_

 _ **Agi : 1225 + 200**_

 _ **Vit : 1485 + 200**_

 _ **Int : 956 + 200**_

 _ **Dex : 511 + 200**_

 _ **Luk : 122 + 200**_

Setelah merasa puas melihat status miliknya, Player yang memiliki NickName Kitsune itu langsung menutup notice Status miliknya dan menunggu sistem mentransfer keluar arena.

Cahaya berkumpul di sekeliling Kitsune, dengan kedipan mata semua berubah, tidak ada koloseum dan para penonton, yang ada hanyalah lapangan hijau luas yang dipenuhi Para Player yang sedang beristirahat.

Ya, inilah yang dinamakan rest area. Tempat dimana monster tidak akan bisa menapaki tanah ini.

"Lihat dia, Player Lvl tinggi"

Kitsune hanya menaikan alisnya ketika melihat para Player berbisik tentang dirinya. Hal ini terasa seperti dia menjadi artis dadakan, menjadi bahan topik orang orang dan menjadi populer.

Tapi Kitsune bukanlah Player yang suka mencari ketenaran, dia lebih tertutup dari apa yang kita duga.

Dan para Player wanita dari berbagai macam umur mengerubungi dirinya. Kitsune merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diintrogasi secara tidak langsung.

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"Umm, kamu siapa ya"

"Boleh minta Nomor ponselmu?"

"Bantu aku Menaikan Lvl dong"

Kitsune merasa mereka mengancam dan ingin merampok Gold yang dirinya miliki, dengan gesit dia menarik pedang besar yang ada di punggungnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Para Player langsung heboh kala melihat Kitsune membuat ancang ancang.

"Dia Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku buruk"

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kitsune menebaskan pedang miliknya secara membabi buta bagaikan anjing gila yang lupa di ikat lehernya menggunakan tali. Para Player banyak yang melawan tapi apa daya, mereka bagikan seekor kutu yang minta diinjak oleh gajah, perbedaan Lvl mereka sangat jauh. Dan lagi, mereka tidak tahu mengapa Player Lvl tinggi itu tiba tiba menyerang mereka tanpa mengindahkan Efek yang akan di terima jika melakukan PK

"Dasar perampas Gold sampah"

Kitsune tertawa bagaikan orang gila hanya karena merasa para Player yang mendekatinya itu ingin merampas Gold miliknya

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil Gold yang telah ku kumpulkan dengan susah payah'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyoto**

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

"Naruto, ayo bangun"

Ucap suara merdu yang berada di balik pintu, tapi beberapa detik menunggu tidak ada respon dari pemuda bernama Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Ibu masuk ya"

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Blam**_

Seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bisa dibilang masih muda itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak semata wayang yang dia miliki.

"Naruto, bangun"

Ibu itu mengguncangkan badan anaknya yang bernama Naruto, dan setelah beberapa kali guncangan barulah anak itu bangun dengan mata yang sayu.

"Oh... Ibu, ada apa? Hooaam"

Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya

"Ini sudah jam 8, turun dan sarapan"

Naruto mengangguk, setelah dirasa beres ibu Naruto langsung keluar dari Kamar Naruto.

Naruto berfikir tentang makanan apa yang akan di hidangkan ibu. Jika itu makanan mewah maka dia akan komplain dengan apa yang dimasak, bukan nya tidak suka atau apa tapi menurutnya makanan yang terkesan mewah itu mahal, dan dia tidak suka membuang buang uang. Cukup dengan sepiring nasi yang di taburi garam dan kecap maka Naruto sudah senang.

"Ah, Dimana kemarin aku menaruh Novel itu?"

Naruto mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang tebal yang bernama 'Buku Novel' . Hampir setengah jam dia mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Hmm, ini dia" Naruto berseru riang kala apa yang dia cari ditemukan. Apa yang dia cari adalah sebuah buku novel usang Berjudul Legendary Monlight scluptor.

"Akhirnya"

Naruto membuka halaman buku yang sudah dia tandai, disana menceritakan perjuangan weed sang God Of War melawan Bardray yang akan mempersatukan Benua.

"Ahahaha, Weed memang seperti kecoak. Aku harus banyak menconto sifat sifat keren yang dimiliki Weed"

Ketika Naruto sedang asik-asiknya membaca Novel, sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangan Naruto. Itu adalah teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Semoga makanan hari ini Nasi kecap dengan Garam"

Naruto menutup Novel yang dia baca dan bergegas turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Saat dia melihat makanan yang di sajikan, matanya tak bisa untuk tidak berkaca kaca karena apa yang tersaji sekarang tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Ayam goreng dengan saus kecap diatasnya memang menggugah selera, tapi harga yang harus dibayar juga tidak main main.

"Pagi Naruto"

"Pagi Ayah"

Naruto duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, kursi itu berderit ketika Naruto duduki dengan perlahan. Dengan pelan Naruto mengacak acak rambut Pirang Khas bule turunan dari ayah nya.

"Kenapa dengan mukamu itu, janganlah memasang wajah seperti seorang pengemis yang tidak makan selama berbulan bulan" Ucap Ayah Naruto dengan ketus

"Aku hanya berfikir bahwa menu hari ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Ayah baru mendapatkan gaji pertama ayah kemarin. Jadi mari kita rayakan dengan makan makanan yang layak"

"menurutku, nasi kecap dengan garam pun sudah layak"

Ibu yang mendengar perdebatan antara ayah dan anak pada pagi hari hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia merasa jika Putranya Naruto menjadi mandiri, terlalu mandiri malah.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan ayahmu membahagiakan kita dengan makanan mewah ini!"

Ibu ikut duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ini tidak seperti apa yang Naruto harapkan. Jika mereka menghamburkan uang dengan makanan yang rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan Nasi kecap dengan garam, maka percuma jika memakan makanan yang rasanya sama tapi harga bahan bahan lebih mahal.

"Bahan yang dibeli dipasar lebih murah daripada di supermarket" Naruto mengoyang goyangkan ayam yang dia ambil.

"Makanan ini ibu beli di supermarket kok"

 _ **Jleb**_

Hati Naruto terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum kala mendengar apa yang ibu ucapkan. Uang yang indah terbuang percuma hanya untuk membeli ayam dengan kualitas sama. Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya dengan linangan air mata.

"Naruto. Ayah akan menjual rumah ini"

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Naruto yakin bahwa Keputusan ayahnya yang ingin menjual rumah ini pasti karena para penagih hutang sialan yang tidak ada cape-cape nya datang ke kediaman mereka.

"Kau tau alasan nya" Ibu meninpali

"Rumah ini warisan kakek satu satunya" Ucap Naruto, "Aku tidak mengizinkan jika rumah ini di jual"

Naruto beranjak pergi kekamar dengan sepiring nasi + ayam ditangan nya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pola fikir orang tuannya. Bisa bisanya mereka ingin menjual satu satunya benda peninggalan kakek, dia lebih baik makan Nasi kecap selamanya daripada rumah ini dijual!.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Naruto langsung menyimpan makanan yang dia bawa di atas meja belajar. Naruto kemudian duduk di depan komputer usang yang terlihat masih lumayan bagus.

Menjelajahi situs lelangan yang dia percaya selama dia hidup. Dengan sekali tekan kata login yang ada di pojok, dia langsung memasukan id dan pasword miliknya.

Disana tertera Nama akun nya yang bernama Uzumaki. Dia biasa melelang item item yang di dapatkan dari game dengan harga lumayan, dengan umurnya yang berada di angka 20 tahun dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan satupun.

Bukannya tidak mau berusaha atau apa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia putus sekolah karena ekonomi keluarga yang tidak baik. Dan dengan bermain Game dia bisa mencari uang dengan menjual item item yang akan laku di kalangan para Gamers.

"Item item milikku laku dengan keras. Dan jumlah keseluruhannya adalah 10.000 Yen" Naruto tersenyum bagaikan rentenir yang sedang menagih pasien nya

"Hutang keluarga jika tidak salah itu sebesar 500 ribu Yen ( 60 Juta Rupiah ). Jika aku menjual akun Kitsune, akan laku berapa ya?"

Naruto membayangkan uang yang akan dihasilkan dari penjualan akun miliknya, dia sedang mencontoh cara weed menjadi kaya dengan instan.

"Akan ku lelang dengan harga awal 5000 Yen"

Naruto membuat postingan akun game Divine Soul Magic. Dia yakin akan ada yang membelinya, karena nama kitsune sudah melonjak dikalangan pemain VRMMORPG legendaris itu. Walaupun Divine Soul Magic itu Game VRMMORPG lama dan sudah tidak jaman tapi peminatnya Masih banyak.

"Akhirnya selesai, tapi tunggu" Naruto mengerutkan kening

"Jika aku menjual Akun Game ku ini, maka aku harus mencari Game baru"

Naruto menjelajahi kembali Internet. Dia mencari Game VRMMORPG yang terbaru. Setelah lama membaca berbagai macam deskripsi yang ada, Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli Game bernama Rebelion Online + Alat Yang dibutuhkan. Tapi dia akan membeli Perangkat Game itu jika Akun nya laku dengan harga yang mencapai 1 juta Yen. Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan dengan perasaan sedih saat mengingat kembali apa yang dia makan.

'Sungguh, Nasi kecap dengan Garam lebih lezat'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan makanan laknat yang menguras keuangan keluaraga, Naruto memutuskan berjalan jalan dengan damai disekitar taman.

"Udara pagi memang menyegarkan. Sudah segar, gratis pula" Ucap Naruto

Naruto menikmati udara gratis yang sudah disediakan sejak lama oleh yang maha kuasa. Dia selalu mensyukuri apa yang diberikan secara Gratis.

 _ **Bukh**_

"Aduh"

Entah sial atau beruntung bagi Naruto, dia menabrak seorang Gadis cantik yang kira kira berumur sama dengannya. Rambut pirang cerahnya yang lembut mempesona Naruto, apalagi mata biru miliknya.

"Ah... Maaf"

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri, dia merasa menyesal telah menabrak perempuan itu. Jika dia tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak jalan sambil menutup mata karena menikmati udara segar.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati jika berjalan" Perempuan itu tersenyum manis

Naruto merasa jika dirinya sangat beruntung melihat senyum itu. Senyum bak bidadari yang jatuh dari langit dan menimpanya. Jika Gadis itu adalah pacar nya, dia bersumpah akan berhenti memakan Nasi kecap yang di taburi Garam.

"Bidadari"

"Apa?"

"Eh... Tidak tidak, maafkan aku. Aku berbicara ngawur"

Naruto melengos pergi dengan cepat, dia tidak kuat melihat senyum gadis itu. Lebih baik makan Nasi kecap selamanya dari pada berharap memiliki Bidadari yang jatuh dari surga.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh"

Nafas Naruto memburu, dia tidak pernah berlari secepat dan sejauh ini sebelumnya. Mengurung diri di kamar adalah rutinitas harian yang selalu dia lakukan, bermain Game untuk mencari uang adalah sesuatu yang wajib Baginya.

"Banyak pasangan yang menghambur hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk membeli makan yang harganya Mahal" Naruto menangis dalam Hati kala melihat makan mahal yang orang orang beli begitu mudahnya

"Aku yakin, berpacaran memang menguras uang dan membuat kantung keuangan kering"

Naruto tidak mau menjadi orang yang menghambur hamburkan uang dengan keji seperti mereka, jika dirinya mempunyai pacar kelak, maka, dia akan membelikan 1 roti untuk dibagi berdua. Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu menguras kantung.

Weed saja dapat berpacaran dengan seoyoon yang cantik, padahal kekikirannya sangat gila. Naruto bertekat akan mencari pasangan yang seperti seoyoon kelak. Tapi Weed dan seoyoon itu hanyalah karakter fiksi.

"Aku harus pulang dan membicarakan perihal rumah dengan ayah dan ibu "

Naruto memutuskan akan pulang kerumah. Dia takut jika lama lama disini uangnya akan habis untuk membeli makanan makanan laknat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sedang duduk di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil segepok uang dari laci meja belajarnya.

"Ini untuk bayar uang listrik dan kebutuhan lainnya"

Minato menghitung uang itu dan terkejut

"Kau habis nyuri dimana?" Teriak Minato

Naruto sudah tau ini akan terjadi, jadi dia sudah mengantisipasi jikalau dirinya di tuduh macam macam oleh orang tuannya.

"Aku bekerja kok"

Orang tua Naruto tercengang, seingat mereka Naruto itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan, kerjaannya hanya Bermain Game yang dibelinya dengan hasil tabungan selama setahun.

"Kerja apanya, yang ibu tau kamu itu kerjanya hanya bermain Game dan Game" Amarah kushina memuncak, dia mengira jika Naruto mendapatkan uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikiti itu dengan cara kotor.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Kalian fikir aku bermain Game untuk apa?"

"Jelas untuk hiburan"

"Kalau jawaban kalian seperti itu, berarti kalian kurang berfikir" Naruto mengambil nafas, "Sekarang sudah jaman modern, uang bisa di cari melalui Game. Game mengubah semua kehidupan, dari yang kaya hingga miskin. Tergantung dengan usaha kita"

"Aku mencontoh idolaku"

Naruto menyerahkan novel usang yang selalu dia baca. Minato dan Kushina memang pernah membaca Novel yang naruto beli dengan uang seadanya itu.

"Kau mencontoh Weed?"

"Ya , dan ibu tau. Aku dapat menghasilkan uang yang banyak jika aku mencontoh seorang diktator seperti Weed."

Kushina sungguh miris dengan nasib anaknya, dia membesarkan Naruto penuh dengan kasih sayang walaupun dengan ekonomi keluarga yang pas pasan. Tapi kenapa harus Weed yang menjadi panutan Naruto, Weed memang hebat tapi dia itu pelit dan terlalu mandiri. Pantas saja Naruto selalu mengeluh ketika dibelikan sesuatu yang mahal.

"Jadi, kau mencontoh sebuah tokoh fiksi"

Naruto mengangguk bangga, dia menunjukan situs pelelangan yang ada di internet. Layar monitor menampilkan apa yang Naruto jual.

"Aku melelang akunku, seperti yang weed lakukan untuk menjadi kaya"

Minato dan Kushina mendekat kearah monitor, mereka melihat harga awal lelang yang di cantumkan oleh Naruto.

"Astaga, Dengan harga yang semahal itu. Apakah ada yang mau membelinya?"

Naruto bersidekap sombong sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya

"Mari kita lihat komentar dan penawaran yang ada"

Naruto mengarahkan kursor kearah ikon komentar, disana sudah tertera ratusan kimentar yang masuk. Mereka melihat apa yang di tuliskan di kolom komentar tersebut.

"Ini pasti penipuan"

"Ada orang yang ingin membodohi kita."

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang ngepost beginian"

"Ini sudah sering kejadian, sudah gak seru lagi."

Banyak yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada, mereka menyarankan agar tidak tertipu dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Mereka berasumsi jika ini memang penipuan, tapi itu semua berubah saat para designer kelas atas ikut nimbrung di kolom komentar.

"Saya menjamin, ini bukan hasil editan. Ini nyata"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau?"

" Saya seorang designer kelas atas dari ... "

Dan mereka cekcok di kolom komentar hingga akhirnya orang orang percaya bahwa gambar itu asli dan bukan palsu. Maka dari itu mereka segera memasang harga yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku berani membayar 55.000 Yen"

"Tidak tidak, aku akan menawar lebih besar. 80.000 Yen"

Perlelangan terjadi semakin panas, harga yang di tawarkan semakin menaik. Dan setelah setengah jam berlalu tidak ada yang harga lelangan terakhir berada pada angka 1,5 juta Yen ( 180 juta rupiah )

Naruto dan keluarganya berkeringat dingin saat melihat nominal angka yang ada, kepala mereka seperti sedang di masuki ribuan ekor kupu kupu.

"J... jadi"

Minato dan kushina menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

"Kau akan menjual akun Game mikikmu kan" Kushina mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto cukup tercengang dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lelangan yang melebihi apa yang dia harapkan, dan sekarang dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap orang tuannya dengan wajah bodoh. Dia lupa tidak mencantumkan nomor telepon di sana.

"Lihat itu"

Naruto melirik apa yang ada di bawah nominal angka, ternyata nomor telepon. Dia harus segera menelpon seseorang yang membeli akunnya dengan harga gila itu.

"Ayah, cepat telepon nomer itu"

"Baiklah"

Setelah beberapa menit menelepon akhirnya ada yang mengangkat juga, Naruto langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan cara merampas Hp itu dari ayahnya.

"Halo" Sapa Naruto was was

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Y... Ya, saya ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang ingin membeli akun Game saya"

Suara di balik telepon yang Naruto genggam langsung ricuh. Suara seperti orang berlari dan berteriak terdengar sangat keras.

"Oh, hallo, benarkah ini dengan pemilik akun Kitsune yang melegenda di Game Divine Soul Magic?"

"Ya"

"Akhirnya, saya kira itu hanya sebuah tipuan, saya ingin cepat cepat melakukan transaksi dan langsung memilki akun legendaris itu"

"Jika anda serius. Anda bisa datang langsung kerumah saya dan melakukan Transaksi. Saya akan mengirimkan alamat rumahnya melalui pesan singkat"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 hari berlalu begitu cepat karena kemarin dia dan orang tuannya sibuk mengurusi transaksi Pembelian Akun Game milik Naruto. Dan sekarang dirinya berhasil menjadi jutawan karena menconto Novel usang yang yang dia beli dengan uang pas pasan.

Hutang hutang keluarga juga sudah di bayar + bunga nya juga.

Kemarin mereka sedikit tersentak kala yang datang adalah Kaisar Jepang sendiri. Usut punya usut ternyata yang membeli akun milik Naruto adalah Kaisar jepang, Naruto langsung saja menjadi Sorotan publik. Walaupun Game Divine Soul Magic sudah tidak jaman ataupun sudah kalah Tren, tetap saja banyak yang masih meminatinya .

"Ahahah... Tak kusangka, aku bisa begini karena game. Tapi aku tidak boleh membuang buang uang walaupun uang milik ku banyak. Nasi kecap dengan taburan garam masih lah menjadi makanan istimewa yang hemat uang. Mueheheheh"

Naruto berniat membeli perangkat Game yang baru dirilis kemarin, dia berniat mencoba menaklukan Game itu juga. Rebelion Online, game VRMMORPG yang katanya sangat bagus. Naruto merasa tertantang dengan Game itu.

"Aku harus mencobanya"

 **Tbc**

 **Remake fic Game Life, karna menurut saya banyak yg harus diubah... Dan ada kesalahan fatal yg saya buat di fic itu, jadi saya akan mengulangnya.**


End file.
